


The Quiet of Night

by LeggoxMyxGreggo



Series: You Don’t Fool Me [6]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Finger Sucking, Hint of poly Queen if you squint real hard, M/M, Mild BDSM, bottom!brian, top!John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 02:53:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17438546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeggoxMyxGreggo/pseuds/LeggoxMyxGreggo
Summary: Freddie and Roger can’t be quiet to save their life. Brian can’t be quiet to save his.





	The Quiet of Night

There is very little that Brian doesn’t like about the current living situation. He was content with his three band mates, content with John as his roommate, content with the small living quarters that practically had them living in each other’s laps. He wasn’t even bothered by the constant state of undress he often found the other three to be despite how much it made him question more than just his sexuality (not straight, he’s fully aware by now). 

No, what he could not stand was that Roger didn’t know the meaning of the word quiet to save his life and Freddie’s giggled ‘sshhh’s weren’t helping the fact. Couldn’t stand that the walls were so thin and he heard every moan and panted curse. He couldn’t stand that John was just right there in the bed across from him and Brian was hard, so painfully hard. 

He was curled up, back to the wall and fidgeting his hands as he watches John, trying his hardest to decide how disgusting it would make him to jerk off to the sounds of his two closest friends while his friend and roommate slept just feet away. Brian bites his lip as he hears a particularly loud moan from down the hall. It was an unspoken agreement between all of them that what one heard as far as sex was concerned was not to be brought up. They all heard each other all the time. Four men in tight quarters, it was bound to happen. It’s not as though this was the first time Brian had gotten hard at the sounds of his roommates. It’s not the first time he’d contemplated getting off to it. It is the first time he was contemplating touching himself with John just right there.

Brian lets his hand trail down to softly cup himself through his boxers, giving in to finally stroking himself. He has to bite his lip to hold back any sounds, trying to control his breathing enough to not give himself away. His eyes slip closed as he start to slowly stroke his fingers from the base to tip and back again, just soft pressure until he’s fully hard and straining against the thin fabric. 

A loud moan from Roger makes Brian’s cock twitch. He raises a hand to his mouth, biting on his knuckles. Most days he struggled to keep his own moans quiet to jerk off in the shower, emerging usually with flushed cheeks and a feigned ignorance of what he knows had been heard. 

“Roger, darling-” The comment trails off, Freddie having likely begun to whisper to the other man. He’d been trying to quiet Roger since they’d begun. The endeavor was a failure in progress that had Brian slipping his hand into his boxers, imaging the two of them together. Roger would be under Freddie, he likes to think, pressed face down on the bed under the strong front man. Brian stills and presses his face to the bed as a moan escapes his lips. He swallows thickly, trying to calm himself down. 

This was a bad idea.

Brian slips his hand free from his boxers, taking deep slow breathes. 

A loud thump comes from the other room and Freddie’s giggles are cut of with a moan. Brian’s hips twitch at the sound. Quickly Brian is shoving himself up to escape to the bathroom.

“Don’t...” the soft voice makes Brian jump, heart suddenly hammering in his chest as he meets John’s surprised eyes. He looked as though he was shocked the word had come from him. Brian tugs his blankets over his lap, trying to protect at least some of his dignity. John slowly sits up and Brian unconsciously leans away. “Do it again.”

“What?!” The word comes out as a hiss. 

John doesn’t flinch. He looks contemplative instead. Slowly he leans in and Brian freezes like a deer caught in the head lights. The room is quiet except for the muffled moans of the two men next door. Nervous fingers touch Brian’s cheek before dropping to take his hand, “touch yourself?” John sets Brian’s hand over back over his own clothed cock, pressing down oh so gently. Brian opens his mouth before closing it once more, letting out a shaky breath through his nose as John curls both their hands to cup Brian before slowly pulling his hand away. “Please?”

There were plenty of reasons this was a bad idea. Plenty of reason for Brian to say no. He doesn’t. Instead he begins to stroke himself once more, watching John’s sharp gaze and leaning in to the hand that cups his cheek. A thumb brushes his lower lip as Roger’s breathy moans broke the silence. Brian closes his eyes, ducking his head in embarrassment. Another hand brushes along his temple and Brian’s head is pushed up, John holding his face. The motion has him opening his eyes, meeting John’s. He was flushed, a blush high on his cheeks, but his eyes were blown wide with arousal. 

Slowly it dawns on him that John was watching his face in the light of the street lamp. “John...” he whispers his name like a secret. This moment between them a shared taboo. 

John meets his eyes, still holding his head in both his hands. Two thumbs pass over Brian’s lips, one brushing over them like a test before the other is pressed down to meet his teeth and quickly he’s opening his mouth to accept it without a thought. The digit slips out before pressing past Brian’s lips, hooking behind his teeth and forcing his mouth open. The silence is punctuated by Freddie groaning and Brian is quickly reminded what had led to this moment. He gasps as John steps closer to crowd him. John presses his thumb against his tongue and Brian palms his cock, stroking to the movements of John’s hand. He can’t help the moan that slips free, a blush burning across his face as John licks his lips.

Brian’s legs are pressed open as John pushes closer. He lets his eyes fall shut. His hips jerk into his hand. The quiet from the two rooms is almost deafening. It’s not enough. Giving in, Brian slips his fingers past the hem of his boxers, the fabric damp against his knuckles where his cock had leaked precome. 

“I want to see you.” John rasps, wiping his damp thumb over Brian’s lips to his cheek. Another time, he’d be disgusted. Any other time Brian would be over thinking all of this, worrying about how he looked or sounded or what the other man thought of him. “Let me see you.” The command is steady and grounding, settling Brian.

“How?” Brian blinks up at John, finally speaking. It felt strange. He wasn’t one to talk during sex, struggling to even voice his partner’s name when he’s too in his head. 

A small smile graces John’s lips. “Pull yourself out of your boxers...keep them on.”

Brian is slow to respond, watching John before slipping his hand free to pull his cock out, hissing at the cool night air. He wraps his hand around himself once more and gives a slow stroke. Two of John’s fingers press into his mouth now and Brian parts his lips for their entry. He moves his hand in time to the fingers pumping in his mouth, letting out a whine before he can stop it.

A muffled curse from the hall barely processes. His eyes dart to the direction briefly before a particularly punishing push of John’s fingers pull his attention back. Brian laps at the fingers before trying to pull back as drool began to drip past his lips. The fingers hook to keep Brian still, curling behind his teeth to keep him from closing his mouth. He reaches up to grab John’s wrist, holding it tightly but not pushing away. John appears to falter before pushing his fingers in again when Brian doesn’t fight him. 

John’s pulse pounds under his fingers, giving away how effected he really was. Slowly, Brian begins to jerk himself off once more, his breathes shaking over John’s knuckles. The spit made John’s fingers slick and dripped past Brian’s lips. 

Brian closes his eyes tightly. He felt filthy like this, drool making a trail down his chin and John’s fingers fucking his mouth as he jerks himself off. He’s never experienced something that felt so good.

He startles as there’s a thud from the other room and John wraps his other hand behind Brian’s head to still him, “don’t stop.” His breath comes as sharp pants through his nose as he fought not to make a sound. He wants to double over in pleasure but John’s hands keep him still, held him at the perfect angle to watch him. “You’re not as quiet as you think you are at night.” Johns voice is quiet, merely adding to the atmosphere of the room instead of destroying it. “I hear you.” The fingers curl in Brian’s mouth, forcing him to open it further or bite them. He whimpers and opens his eyes to look up at John, feeling tears prick at the telltale feeling of humiliation. 

There’s a low moan. Brian can’t tell if it’s from himself or John or from the two next door. Another is quick to follow and soon Brian’s hips are jerking in to his hand. 

Muffled sounds threaten to draw Brian’s attention away as his hips stutter, so close now. John shushes him, curling his hand in Brian’s hair, tugging as he presses down against his tongue. Brian cries out and clenches his eyes shut, chasing the orgasm that he had been denying himself. He wants to curse, to curl up or kick out. The best he can do it grab the soft sleep shirt that John wore, fisting the fabric tight in his hand. 

“Come on, Brian.” Johns voice is so soft compared to the hold he has on him. “Come for me, let us all hear you.” He takes his hand out of Brian’s mouth to grab his jaw, fingers slick and palm spreading the spit that had dripped down his chin. It was a mess, he was a mess. John doubles over him, fingers tightening in his hair until Brian’s eyes sting, “can you hear them? Huh? Your best friends getting off to the sound of you jerking off?” 

Brian cries out as he comes, pressing in to John as he fists the man’s shirt as tightly as he can. His fingers ache from the tight grip, his jaw aching from being held open. As he catches his breath, he feels John release him to gently card his fingers through his hair. The man was murmuring quietly to him, warbled words that meant nothing over the blood pounding in his ears. He curses and pulls John close, needing to wrap his arms around him to be as close as he can get as he shakes. 

John kisses the top of his head, making no move to pull away. “You did good. Thank you, Brian. So good for me.” The man chuckles quietly as Brian rubs his face against him to wipe away the spit and tears. “Come on, lay back, I’ve got you.” Brian lets himself be lain back, not allowing John the chance to pull away and instead pulling him to lay with him. There’s no argument. Instead gentle hands tuck his spent cock back in to his boxers before rubbing up along his side and then his back. Soothing him. 

“Fuck, Deaky.” Brian breathes out, finally tilting his head to look at his friend. “What the hell?” He licks his lips, feeling the ache in his jaw. 

“I don’t really know.” John shrugs. “It was hot watching you get off to Freddie and Roger...I really didn’t want you to stop.” 

Brian searches his face, blushing. “That’s.....okay...” He settles, groaning quietly as he realized that he could hear Freddie and Roger fucking again. The two had a sex drive that Brian didn’t know was possible.

Lips are pressed to his head again. “I bet they’re fucking to the thought of you getting off. Too bad they don’t know what really happened.” Johns fingers brush Brian’s lips and he bats them away. 

“You didn’t get off.” Brian murmurs after a time. His cock had given a valiant attempt at the sound of his two band mates. He was spent. Still he runs a hand over John’s side before slipping down to grasp the hard line of his cock. He makes a small sound as his hand is pushed away. 

“I’m not interested.” John intertwines their fingers. “That’s all I wanted, just to watch you.”

“You’re sure? I can-“

“No. Just relax.” Soft lips press against his temple. 

The quiet is comfortable. Freddie and Roger had quieted some time ago, likely sleeping before a morning bout of fucking of some kind. John still soothed Brian with a solid hand over his back and gentle lips against his hair and his temple, butterfly kisses wherever he could press them when the urge arose. 

“I have to face them tomorrow.”

John laughs quietly and nods, “yea, you really do.” 

Brian groans and buries his face in John’s chest, jostled as the younger man laughs at his pain.


End file.
